


Do the Math

by L122YTorch (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Mutually Unrequited, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/L122YTorch
Summary: Math can be fun when it involves toys and the number 69.





	

The living room was dark, save for the flickering light of the TV. I don't even know what show was on at this point, I just wanted the noise to help me fall asleep. But it wasn't helping. My mind wouldn't shut off and it was nearing two in the morning. The house was dead silent other than the faint whispers of strangers that emanated from the screen. 

It was about 1:30 when you ventured into the living room, undoubtedly I had disturbed your slumber when I clicked the TV on and scrambled to lower the volume. 

I was shocked to see your silhouette growing closer, coming to sit in the seat adjacent to the couch I was trying to sleep on. 

"Can't sleep?"

"Nope. You can't either I see."

"Not at all."

"Do you feel better at all?" you ventured. 

The true answer was no, but if I even dared to recount the night's events or bring up depression in any way, I would turn into a water faucet...just like I had earlier. "I'm fine," was the lie I settled on, and you were either too tired or too numb to push the answer. 

Your hand stretched out to grab the clicker off the wooden coffee table. "Watcha watching?" you asked, taking in the sight of some typical couple looking for a house. 

"Well...I was watching food network...until they started eating bull testicles...so I settled on HGTV."

"Are they going to buy the house?"

"I have no idea, I'm not really watching," I yawned. 

"Why can't you sleep?" I asked, looking in your direction, trying to read your features in the darkness. 

"I just can't."

"Hmmm," I nodded.

"Sometimes watching TV or just hearing it on will help me go to sleep, but it's not working," I said, moving one hand to my stomach and the other lower. I wasn't even thinking about what I was doing...I just had a fleeting thought of what your mouth would look like on mine and my hand decided to take a vacation South.

I could hear your weight shifting in the seat, so I looked over at you to see what you were doing. What my eyes found was a very alert man whose gaze was trained on my hand. My face flushed a deep red and I brought my hand back up to rest on my stomach.

"What were you doing there?" you asked.

I smiled and huffed a laugh, "force of habit I guess."

"Do that often?" 

"Well, sometimes it does help me sleep..." I said, gathering the fabric of my shirt in my fist, ready to explode from all of the unresolved sexual tension in my life. 

"You should do whatever helps you sleep," you said, your voice low, dusted with sleepless delirium. And unfortunately for me, I was just as delirious. 

"You're right," I said, letting my hand wander back to it's previous location. I was on the couch, blanket twisted beneath me, shirt riding up. The chair gave you a good view of my body, my head being the closest part of me to you.

I rubbed circles through the soft plaid fabric that covered my legs and my hips tried to move of their own accord. My other hand wandered up beneath my gray t-shirt and played with my right breast. I could so easily envision your mouth on my nipple, kissing me, biting me, the thought made a tiny noise escape from my chest. It didn't help that I was watching you intently. Surely I might well break my neck in the process, but it was worth it to see the look on your face. 

"Are you sure this okay? I mean, this is your house and your couch and I'm going to be naked very shortly..." 

You unknowingly licked your lips and nodded permission.

I hooked my thumbs into my pajama bottoms and slid them off. I didn't bring a second pair of underwear to your house, so after the shower, I put my PJ's on without them. Which would be fine...except that my arousal had gotten said PJ's pretty wet. I let them slide to the floor and pulled my t-shirt over my head. At this point I could hear your breath in the silence, feel the weight of your gaze roaming over my body. I was exposed. I wanted to expose you too but that could wait.

Your view wasn't optimal, so I turned my body so that my head was at the other end of the sofa. I let my fingers brush lightly over my ridiculously ticklish skin and my body jerked in response, breasts bouncing to the shift in weight. I smiled and tried to hold back a laugh. I was biting my lip so hard that it was about to begin bleeding. You leaned forward in the chair, eyes trained on me, and I met your gaze fearlessly, relishing in the look on your face as I let my legs fall open.

My chest was tight, it was getting hard to breathe, I felt like my body was on fire. Shit, I wanted you so badly...so I touched myself how I would want you to touch me. Teasing around my clit without touching it...stroking the swollen lips and applying pressure all around my most sensitive areas. You weren't just sitting in the chair facing the TV anymore, your body was hunched forward, facing the scene unfolding in front of you...there was a look of starvation in your eyes. 

I used the heel of my hand to vertically stroke my clit and dragged my fingers through the warm heat of my wetness. Fuck...I was twisting so bad...about to lose it just from those blue eyes looking at me. 

I arched my back and slid a finger inside of myself with a whine. My fingers weren't good enough, not with you sitting right there, your erection visibly trying to escape the confines of your boxers. 

I added another finger and continued playing with my hard nipples. My fingers moved in and out, in and out, faster, until...I stopped. 

Immediately you questioned why I stopped. I removed my hands from myself with a smile and turned my body to reach over the arm of the couch, ass in the air, to retrieve the object of my devious grin.

"No way," you said as I donned the purple and white dildo. "Why would you have that with you?"

"Don't ask questions..." I said, my voice soft but deep, "it ruins the mood."

You snapped your mouth shut and waited to see what was going to happen next. I watched as your hand moved closer to your cock, stroking yourself through your boxers as I brought the toy up to my mouth. I didn't have lube and I wasn't about to stop and ask for some, so I gave the unattached member a thorough blow job to get it nice and wet. Hell...I was probably wet enough without it. 

A groan travelled past your lips as the head and shaft disappeared into my mouth, my eyes still stuck to yours. And when it was sufficiently lubricated and you had been sufficiently tortured, I leaned up on my knees, lined it up and slowly sunk down onto it. My lips parted, eyes closed, muscles tight as I felt it's weight fill me up. Holy shit. 

Through hooded eyes I looked over at you and tried to catch my breath, which wasn't easy when I realized your boxers were on the floor, your hand grasping your cock as you watched the toy impail me. 

The view could be better though...so I returned to my back, legs open and began to feverishly slide it in and out of me. A string of expletives came tumbling out of my mouth, along with your name as I imagined having you inside of me instead. You were pumping yourself quickly with your hand, making noises that had me falling apart at the seams. I could feel the tension build in my stomach, the familiar rumblings of an orgasm taking shape and I forced my eyes open as it slammed into me hard, so that you could see my face. 

This was bad...I had one and now I wanted another. And after that I would want another and another. Fuck sleep...I was wide awake.

I let the toy slip out of me, moving it to the side as I sat up and reached for your unoccupied hand. 

"What are you doing?"

"Math," I said. Your face twisting in confusion, your cock aching for the same release you just watched me have. 

"Math?" 

"Yeah...numbers...like 69," I said, pulling you towards me. You obliged with little resistance. I stood, pushing you onto the couch, drinking in the sight of your naked body laid out for my hungry eyes. "Your cock is perfect," I said, climbing on top of you. "Liz..." you began to say something but my name was as far as you got as I kissed the head of your dick. I wanted to worship it with my mouth, teasing it lightly before plunging it into the delicious wetness of my mouth. You bucked up in response and I savored the taste of you. 

When you came back to reality and realized that my dripping pussy was in front of your face, you took my ass in your hands and kissed my lips which made me hum around your dick. 

I had never even kissed you, never felt your tongue in my mouth, but it was doing a fantastic job right where it was. Hearing you lick and suck on me made my legs weak and I struggled to keep my brain focused on my task at hand. Which I was apparently very successful at judging by the way your hips moved and the way you groaned. You dug your fingers into my ass cheeks for pleasured revenge and moaned into me, which had me on the edge. 

I wanted to push you off the edge first, so I sped up my bobbing movements and engulfed you down to your base, playing lightly with your balls until I felt them tighten. I lost the contact of your mouth on my sex as you attempted to warn me, but I wanted you to come in my mouth, I wanted to drink every last drop of you, so I stroked my tongue around your head and frenulum when I bobbed back up and the next time I went back down you were coming hard, your hands gripping my thighs so hard that I knew it would leave bruises, and I relished in the thought. 

Your lungs heaved for breath and before I knew what was happening, your hands had flipped me over and you began to go down on me in earnest. 

I raked my fingers through your short hair and moaned as I watched you lap me up. And as soon as you looked up at me, your fingers inside of me, your tongue on my clit, I came again...body shaking, mind buzzing, feeling the orgasm ripple through me until after a full minute it finally subsided, leaving a glowing warmth in it's wake. 

Finally...I could kiss you. You brought your mouth to mine and I could taste myself on your tongue, which was only turning me on again. Shit...I was never going to be cured...not after this...


End file.
